


Kanjyo Drabbles

by Crimson Illusions (lepetiterik), Seedling_lotus



Category: D.Gray-man, Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/pseuds/Crimson%20Illusions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seedling_lotus/pseuds/Seedling_lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of drabbles and one-shots featuring Kanda and Gojyo. Some are cute, some are silly, some are sad, and some are just downright ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda wears reading glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Erik
> 
> Prompt: Glasses
> 
> Rated: K+
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Gojyo was a little shocked the first time he found Kanda with glasses. He already thought Kanda was attractive but the way the glasses framed his eyes made Gojyo heat up and his heart beat just a little faster. Before he could stop himself, Gojyo came up behind Kanda as he read and slipped his arms around his shoulders in an embrace. He began to plant little kisses down the side Kanda’s face. Kanda closed his eyes and shifted his head so the angle was less awkward. Gojyo’s kisses began to become more and more urgent and needy as he worked his way over the back of the couch and his lips toward Kanda’s mouth. Once Gojyo was over, Kanda began to return the kisses with equal fervor. Their lips fitting together perfectly. They came up for air and Kanda smirked at Gojyo’s desire-filled gaze over the frames of his glasses. Gojyo nearly came undone. Kanda started to remove his glasses when Gojyo stayed his hand. "Leave them," Gojyo whispered against his lips before picking up where they left off.


	2. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys order ice cream to cool off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Lotus
> 
> Prompt: Ice Cream
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing!

“Mah~ It’s hot," Gojyo grumbled as he walked down the street next to Kanda who was, somehow, still looking cool and collected despite the fact that he was still wearing his coat. "For the love of alcohol, how are you not meltin’ in that thing?"

"Hn," Kanda said, keeping his gaze resolutely ahead. Gojyo groaned in frustration, clenching his hand around the list of supplies Hakkai wanted them to pick up.

"It is way too hot to be shoppin’," Gojyo said. "Why we couldn't wait until evening is beyond me."

"Because then the market would be closed, baka," Kanda snapped, twitching.

Gojyo shot a tired glare at the younger man before scanning the street before them. He saw a small ice cream shop with a bench out front. Most importantly, the bench was in the shade."Hey, let's grab some ice cream an’ cool off," Gojyo said. He did not give Kanda a chance to complain, grabbing him by the arm and hauling him over to the shop. He pushed Kanda down on the bench, pushing him down again when he made to get up.

"What the fuck?" Kanda snapped quietly, wary of the mothers with children nearby.

"Oh chill out, you'll like it," Gojyo said. "Geez, what a tight-ass." he walked to an open window.

"What can I get for you today sir?" the girl behind the window asked.

"Two medium soft serve vanillas in cups," Gojyo said.

"Sorry sir, we don't have any cups left," the girl said apologetically with a sad smile. "Its been so hot that everyone ordered cups and, well... we ran out."

"Oh.." Gojyo said. "Cones are fine then."

"One moment please," the girl said with a smile. Gojyo turned around, leaning against the small counter.

He shot a glance at Kanda to find the Japanese man glaring at the dirt. He smirked. The girl came back and he paid for the ice creams before taking them. He plopped down beside Kanda and held one of the ice creams out to him while licking the top off his own.

"What the hell is this?" Kanda snapped.

"Ice cream," Gojyo said. He stared at kanda for a moment. "Wow, I didn't think you were that dumb."

"Shut up," Kanda snapped. He took the frozen treat and stared at it for a moment.

Kanda hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked the frozen treat. He flinched, eyes going wide in shock.

"It's cold."

"No shit," Gojyo said. "It's called ice cream. Why would it be cold?"

Kanda took another tentative lick of the ice cream. He must have decided he like it because the next thing Gojyo knew Kanda had closed his mouth over the curlicue at the top. He gulped as Kanda closed his lips over the ice cream, taking a bite out of it. Kanda swallowed the ice cream before taking another dainty yet seductive bite out of the treat. Gojyo looked away until Kanda winced. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"Brainfreeze," Gojyo explained with a smirk. "It happens when you eat ice cream too fast."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Kanda snapped.

“I didn't think you’d like it that much," Gojyo said with a shrug. He glanced at Kanda's ice cream. "Ah! It's meltin’!"

Kanda looked back to see sticky, white cream dripping over his fingers. He switched hands, licking the liquid ice cream from the cone before turning to his fingers. He lapped the cool cream up, sucking on his fingers lightly before sighing and turning his attention back to the quickly melting treat in his hand.

He caught a stray drip with his tongue, lapping it up like some kind of cat. Gojyo swallowed before turning back to his mostly finished ice cream. He dragged his tongue over it, enjoying how good the coldness felt on such a hot day.

"Ack!" Kanda said. Gojyo looked over to find Kanda had caught his falling ice cream with his face. He nosed the frozen treat back onto the cone before backing off with a huff. He licked his lips before turning to Gojyo who then proceeded to double over laughing. "What?"

"You've got ice cream on your nose," Gojyo said once he'd finally calmed down. Kanda went cross eyed trying to see it and then proceeded to try and lick the cream off of his own nose. While some people might have been able to, Kanda could not.

Gojyo laughed at his efforts and Kanda huffed in annoyance. Gojyo grabbed his chin gently and turned Kanda's face towards him. Staring Kanda straight in the eye the entire time, he licked the ice cream from the other man's nose.

"Oi!" Kanda said, pulling back and turning away in a failed attempt to hide the blush that came to his cheeks. He went back to his ice cream and Gojyo smirked.

"Salty," Gojyo murmured. Once both of them had finished their ice creams they got up and left. Gojyo waited for a good five minutes before he pulled Kanda into a shadowed alley. "You can't lie to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda snapped, struggling when Gojyo pinned his wrists to the wall on either side of his head.

"You’re meltin’ in that coat, aren't ya’?" Gojyo said. "You're jus’ too proud to admit that a little heat could get to ya’."

"Shut up," Kanda growled. He reared his head back to headbut Gojyo in the face but Gojyo moved before he could. Gojyo pressed his lips against Kanda's pinning his head back against the wall. Kanda made muffled protests until Gojyo pulled back. "Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I planned to help you cool off," Gojyo said with a smirk. He shifted Kanda's arms so they were both above his head and held with only one of his hands. He trailed his now free hand down the row of buttons on the front of Kanda's coat.

"That is not going to cool me off in the slightest," Kanda said, looking away with a blush staining his cheeks. Gojyo smirked and pressed closer to the shorter man.

"I know," Gojyo purred in his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think!


	3. Bathrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bathrobes are hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own the boys.
> 
> Prompt: Bathrobes.
> 
> Written by Erik.

Gojyo never understood why Kanda used a bathrobe. It's not like he hadn't see all of him before. Sometimes he would sit, in just his bathrobe, on the couch after bathing, while he combed through his long, damp, black hair. Once he finished that, he would put the comb back and pull out his reading glasses and sit, in his bathrobe, and read. Gojyo made it a past time to watch him when he did this. Besides finding Kanda incredibly sexy in the glasses, he was also starting to like the bathrobe. It wasn't incredibly long, just ending a bit past his knees. It was one of the few times he got to see Kanda's legs while not... otherwise engaged.

Kanda was reading as usual in the bathrobe on the couch when Gojyo sat down next to him. It was a warm evening and all Gojyo had on was a pair of worn pajama bottoms. He began inching closer to Kanda until all that was between them was Kanda's thin bathrobe. Kanda looked up from his book and peered at Gojyo over the frames of his reading glasses.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wondering why he personal space was being invaded.

"You know," Gojyo said as he wrapped his arms around Kanda's shoulders, "It's kind of warm, you must be hot in those sleeves." Kanda put down his book as Gojyo slipped the edge of the bathrobe over Kanda's shoulder and began kissing the exposed skin. Gojyo shifted so that his knees were on both sides of Kanda's legs. He removed the other shoulder of Kanda's bathrobe and began to work his way from Kanda's collar bone, up his neck, to his mouth. Kanda wrapped his arms around Gojyo and began to kiss back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us love you as you review!


	4. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a sparring match becomes a tickle fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Saiyuki nor DGM.
> 
> Prompt: Sparring.
> 
> Written by Lotus.

Sparring with Kanda had to be one of the most interesting experiences. The Japanese man's footwork was impeccable, moving him in and out of range with a dancer's grace and an acrobat's agility. It was like dancing on a knife’s edge. One wrong step and you'd get cut. Gojyo wasn't bad himself. His foot work a little easier to follow and his attacks a bit more straightforward, unless he used the crescent scythe on the chain. But he was used to fighting multiple straightforward opponents as opposed to one opponent who could switch from straight forward to feinting without missing a beat.

Kanda lunged in with Mugen, sliding the blade along the staff of Gojyo's weapon. Gojyo tried to block him but he feigned right, then left before spinning out of the attack entirely and slashing him across the back. He used the back of the blade because they were sparing but it still stung.

Gojyo scowled and spun around to face him. Kanda was smirking as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. Gojyo whipped the crescent scythe at Kanda and the Japanese man dodged with ease, flicking Mugen against the chain just to make it harder to bring back evenly. But no matter how good Kanda was, he was still susceptible to unknown enemies, such as the small and relatively harmless grass snake that bit his ankle when Kanda stepped too close.

Kanda hissed, kicking out with his foot to remove the snake. Gojyo took this chance to attack. Kanda blocked the blade on the end of Gojyo's staff. Gojyo pushed a little more strength into his attack. Kanda swung the leg he'd kicked, spinning himself out of Gojyo's attack and grabbing the taller man's wrist. Despite having escaped, he overbalanced, dragging Gojyo down on top of him.

They fell into a heap on the grass. Kanda groaned, closing his eyes for a moment before cracking one open to give Gojyo a one eyed glare. "You're heavy, get off."

"I don't think I will," Gojyo said. "I'm quite comfortable." He scooted down a bit so he could rest his head on Kanda's shoulder instead of the awkward angle he would have had to achieve to put his head on the ground. Kanda dropped Mugen in favor of trying to push Gojyo off. It wasn't working in the least.

Kanda growled before digging his fingers into Gojyo's ribs slightly. "Oi!" Gojyo said, squirming a bit. Kanda smirked evilly and started tickling Gojyo relentlessly. Gojyo couldn't help it and started laughing, rolling off Kanda. "Alright, alright, stop!"

"No," Kanda said, smirking as he rolled with Gojyo and ended up sitting on his stomach, still tickling him. Gojyo was crying laughing and reached up, tickling Kanda's ribs as well. It quickly devolved into a tickle war with the both of them trying to keep their dignity and not laugh. Somehow Kanda ended up on his back again. He wrapped his legs around Gojyo's waist and pulled him forward. Gojyo was forced to stop tickling him in favor of catching himself before he broke his nose on Kanda's forehead. Kanda grabbed his wrists and pulled them up above both of their heads, easily immobilizing them both. Gojyo smirked and placed a kiss on Kanda's forehead. "Who won?"

"I did!" Goku shouted happily before running off with a video camera in one hand. Gojyo swore violently as Kanda let him go and they both went chasing after the monkey, weapons in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send us a line on what you think.


	5. Taffey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda discovers his sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own anything and we are not profiting.  
> Prompt: Salt-water Taffey.
> 
> Written by Erik.

Gojyo came home one afternoon with a plastic bag filled with salt-water taffy. He placed it on the kitchen table as Kanda entered the room.

"What the hell is that?" Kanda said looking at the brightly colored candies.

"It's salt-water taffy. You know, candy?"

“I don't like sweets," Kanda scoffed.

Gojyo's face fell a little. "Oh," was all he said.

Kanda felt bad when he saw Gojyo's reaction. "Fine, I'll try one."

Gojyo's face lit up again. He opened the bag and picked out a purple and yellow one and tossed it to Kanda. "It's raspberry lemonade," Gojyo explained when Kanda made a face.

Kanda unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. It was really chewy and actually not that bad. It wasn't sickly sweet either. "It's okay."

"Just okay?"

Kanda walked over to Gojyo and picked through the bag for another of the same kind. He took it and walked away as he popped it into his mouth.

Gojyo cracked a smile and went about his business. He sat in the living room, relaxing. After a while, he started to notice that when Kanda walked past the kitchen table for something he would discreetly grab a taffy. His trips increased in frequency and he also seemed to have less legitimate reasons to be in the kitchen. When Kanda exited the room, Gojyo grabbed the bag of taffy and hid it next to him.

Kanda entered again for the umpteenth time, he instantly noticed the bag was gone. He shot a glance at Gojyo but pretended like he hadn't noticed.

"Whadda' you lookin' for?" Gojyo asked, his smile just a bit too big.

"Nothing," Kanda replied, not willing to admit he actually liked the candy. He walked over to Gojyo and began to look around without being too obvious.

"Lookin' for this?" Gojyo lifted up the bag.

Kanda narrowed his eyes but said nothing. There was no denying now, he did like saltwater taffy. Grabbing the bag he walked out of the room. Gojyo laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you? Are you enjoying what you are reading?


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gojyo is not an illusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing and do not profit.
> 
> Prompt: Gone/Lies
> 
> Written by Lotus.

When Kanda woke, the bed was cold. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking nothing. Slowly, he pushed himself up to sitting, glancing over at the empty space that Gojyo had occupied.

No, not the space he had occupied. The space he used to occupy. The space he was supposed to occupy. The space that Kanda still left open for him despite that it had been a year.

A year since Gojyo had left. Since he'd disappeared on some stupid mission for the blond monk. A year since Hakkai had come back to say Gojyo didn't make it back home.

No one could confirm the Gojyo was actually dead. He was just missing. He was just gone. Vanished without a trace. No struggle, no blood, no hair, no cloth. Nothing.

Kanda pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. Resting his chin on his knees, he stared blankly at the wall. Tears stung at his eyes and pain clenched in his heart.

"You lied," Kanda whispered. "You said you'd never leave. You said you'd come back from that mission. You promised." He closed his eyes, a single tear managing to slip down his pale cheek.

"I didn't lie," a voice said from the door. Kanda's head shot up, turning so fast he should have gotten whiplash.

"Gojyo..." Kanda said, practically choking on the name. He didn't bother trying to convince himself it was a dream or that he was a fake. Kanda scrambled out of the bed and launched himself at the taller man. "You came back."

"I promised, didn't I?" Gojyo said, wrapping his arms around Kanda's waist. Kanda's own arms were locked around his neck like he'd never let go. Gojyo leaned down slightly to kiss Kanda's forehead. "I'm home."

"Welcome home," Kanda managed to choke out, clinging tight. They both ignored how Kanda was shaking with silent sobs, relieved tears falling freely as Kanda hid his face in Gojyo's neck. "Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you want to review and let us know what you think of everything so far, we would greatly love to hear from you.


	7. Startled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a noise is heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing, nothing at all.
> 
> Prompt: Cat
> 
> Written by Erik.

Kanda and Gojyo were relaxing on the couch one night when they suddenly heard a loud crash outside. Gojyo jumped a little and Kanda tried not to laugh. Gojyo tossed him a small glare. "So, ah, you wanna check what made that noise?" Gojyo asked.

"What? Too scared to go and check?" Kanda tossed back.

"No," Gojyo replied indignantly. He got up and went to the door. A few moments later Kanda heard a very unmanly shriek followed by the more crashing noises. He ran out to find Gojyo pointing his shaku getsu-jou at a pair of eyes that hid in the shadows just out of the light from the window. Kanda started to laugh. "What's sofunny?" Gojyo demanded.

“It's a cat," Kanda said once he could breathe again.

"What?" Gojyo looked at the eyes again. Kanda went over to it and picked it up.

"See, a cat. You were scared by a cat." He held the cat up to Gojyo. It started to squirm and worked its way out of Kanda’s hands, running off into the night.

"I knew it was cat all along and I wasn't scared," Gojyo said, attempting to save face as they walked back in the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking these? We'd love to hear from you.


	8. Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda discovers fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: If we owned anything, do you think we would be writing fanfiction? So the answer is no, we don't own anything.
> 
> Prompt: Fanfiction
> 
> Written by Lotus.

Kanda walked to his favorite corner of the lounge at the Order. It was near the back, in front of a bay of windows. No one really went there since he'd claimed it all those years ago, so it was guaranteed to be empty.

And empty it was, but for the single sheet of paper lying on the coffee table. Kanda huffed as he stalked over to said table, bending down to pick up the paper. He scanned it briefly to see if he could figure out who it belonged to.

The fact that his name started the first sentence caught his eye and he moved around the table to sit and read the paper. His eyes widened as he read:

* * *

Kanda huffed as he tried and failed to the fifth time to tuck his hair up into his hat. He was half tempted to blame the stupid news-boy hat but knew it wasn't to blame. There was plenty of room for him to tuck his hair up inside the damn thing, he just couldn't figure out how.

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Gojyo. He walked in as Kanda bent over to try piling his hair into the hat for the sixth time. "What are you doing?" Gojyo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kanda huffed again and straightened up, flipping his hair back behind him. "I'm trying to get my hair into this fucking hat," he griped. "Out next mission has us working undercover at a newspaper. We'll be in the printing room so we can't have long hair."

"And you didn't feel like cutting it," Gojyo said, nodding his understanding. Kanda shot him a glare before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over, torso between his own knees. He flipped his hair to hang before him so it pooled on the floor before piling it into the hat. He tugged the thing onto his head and sat up, growling at the few loose pieces. Each time he tried to tuck them into the hat, more came free.

"Damn it," Kanda muttered, scowling at the cracked marble tiles of the floor.

"Let me try," Gojyo said, plucking the hat from Kanda's head and making his hair fall around him messily. Kanda brushed the black strands from his face, frowning up at Gojyo

Gojyo crawled onto the bed, moving to kneel behind Kanda. He pulled Kanda's hair back into a ponytail, not securing it, before starting to twist it. He twisted it easily into a loose, flat bun before maneuvering the hat onto Kanda's head. He tugged it down and leaned around him to see what he looks like from the front.

"No fair," Kanda grumbles, turning his head away to hide the fact that he is indeed pouting. Gojyo chuckles quietly and places a kiss on his temple.

"I'll do it every morning for the mission if you want," Gojyo teases.

Kanda sticks his tongue out at the older man only to find Gojyo's lips covering his. Gojyo pulls back with a smirk. "Don't tempt me, Yuu. You look rather fetching in that hat." Kanda blushed.

* * *

Kanda stared blankly at the sheet of paper for a moment before forcefully putting it down. The edges were slightly crumpled from his tightening grip and he smoothed them mechanically.

'What the fuck did I just read?' Kanda thought. He was deathly pale with shock but it was giving way to a brilliant red blush. He tore his eyes from the incriminating piece of paper and looked out the window, taking note of the blood-red tinge of sunset. 'I wish it was true...'

'Wait, why did I just think that?!' Kanda shouted at himself mentally, eyes going wide and his hands clenching in his lap. Shaking his head, Kanda got up and stormed out of his corner. He had a certain yaoi fangirl to berate…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET US LOVE YOU! Because we will express our love for you fully and in depth if you let us know what you think.


	9. Couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gojyo reminisces about home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme this week is furniture.
> 
> Written by Erik
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We don't own Saiyuki nor D.Gray-man, but oh how we wish we did.

If there was one thing Gojyo loved in his house, it was the couch. The thing was by no means pretty and it kind of smelled of many years of use. It was torn, worn, and old. When Gojyo came across it, it was already past its prime. It was abandoned, just like him. So he dragged it home and somehow got it into his small house. It matched everything in his tiny house in the fact that it matched absolutely nothing.

But he loved the couch anyway. It had also been there for him when he came home too drunk to make it to bed. It was a place to rest, a place to think.

It still even had bloodstains on it from when he had put a bleeding Hakkai there as he went to get a doctor. Hakkai tried his best to remove them, and the smell, but always gave up after the couch proved to be resistant to any form of cleaning product.

Gojyo hoped that his house was still standing after all these years and liked to dream that the couch was still there, waiting for him to kick off his boots and plop down on its sagging frame. He decided, as soon as he got home, he was not moving far from that couch for at least a few months. He was done with traveling and just wanted to be home on his couch where he could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your feedback is invaluable.


	10. Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda breaks stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More furniture!
> 
> Written by Lotus
> 
> Disclaimer: We still don't own anything.

Kanda sighed flopping onto Gojyo's old recliner. Gojyo himself was sprawled on the couch. Kanda pulled the lever to recline the chair, wanting to spread out in a horizontal position without lying on the floor.

The chair unfolded easily settling with a loud thunk that had both young men lifting their heads in confusion. Kanda pushed his legs down, trying to close the chair so that he could figure out what had made the noise. No matter how hard he pushed he couldn't get the chair to fold back up. And because of the strange angle of all recliners when reclined, he was having a damnably hard time getting out of the old thing.

"Did you just break my chair?" Gojyo asked.

"It's not like I tried to," Kanda snapped, trying to pull himself from the chair once more. Gojyo sighed and got up before placing both his hands on the footrest part and dropping most of his weight onto it. Kanda caught on and pushed down too. The chair finally closed.

"Let it be known that this chair is now nothing but a chair," Gojyo said, flopping back onto the couch. Kanda raised an incredulous eyebrow at the redhead, chuckling in shocked amusement. "Hey, he laughs..."

"Shut up," Kanda said, still smiling as he grabbed a pillow off the floor and threw it at Gojyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let us know how we are doing.
> 
> (We hope to post a Halloween fic!)


	11. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda is not unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!  
> Warning: May cause cavities.
> 
> Disclaimer: All we own is the apples.
> 
> Written by Erik.

Kanda really didn’t understand why he had to go to Hakkai’s Halloween party. He had to be near people and sit through the polite bastard’s creepy-ass smiles as he made small talk. Also, costumes were mandatory. He didn’t have one yet. Gojyo was going as a castaway. He had ripped up a shirt and a pair of already sorry looking jeans. Kanda secretly hoped if he didn’t think of a costume, he wouldn’t have to go. However, that plan failed the day of the party rolled around and he found himself at Hakkai’s door, with Gojyo, wrapped up in toilet paper as a makeshift mummy. Needless to say, he was miserable as they walked into the semi-crowded apartment.

Halloween themed music played a little too loud on stereo as they made their way over to Hakkai who was talking to some guests. Gojyo said his hellos to a few people as Kanda stood off to the side, trying his best not to watch the clock. As he was contemplating how long he would have to be here, Gojyo pushed some punch into his hand.

“Having fun yet?” He asked.

Kanda raised an eyebrow, “Nope.”

“Come on, look,” he said pointing, “Let’s try the apple bobbing!” He pulled Kanda across the room before he even began to protest.

He stared down at the people sticking their heads in the bucket of water for the prize of an apple. “What’s the point?”

“I dunno, fun I guess?” Gojyo shrugged. ~Kanda couldn’t help but think sticking one’s face purposefully underwater for an apple was a smart thing to do.

Gojyo got down on his knees and chased an apple down, triumphantly coming up, his hair soaking yet. Now he really looked like a castaway.

“It’s your turn,” Gojyo said, taking a bite out of his prize.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Kanda mumbled as he got to his knees. He stuck his face in, and began trying to bite and apple. It was a lot harder than he had thought. Finally he got mad enough and attacked a poor apple and chasing it to the bottle of the bucket. When he came up, he and his costume were soggy. Gojyo laughed and continued to do so even as Kanda threw his apple at him. Maybe the night wasn’t completely awful.

Next, Gojyo insisted on dancing. Although Kanda hated to admit it, the suggestion did pull a small smirk from him. He was good at dancing. He enjoyed it, especially dancing with Gojyo. By the time the party started to wind down, Kanda was actually sort of enjoying himself. As they left, Gojyo wrapped his arm around the shorter man and give him a kiss. “See, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We dare you to go back and read various lines out of context. We are not sorry.
> 
> Happy Halloween!


	12. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the course of the day is documented in a series of conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why? Because we can.
> 
> Written by both Lotus and Erik.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own anything.

"Where the fuck is the fucking cranberry shit?" Kanda snapped.

"How should I know?!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"I've got it!” Lenalee called.

"Can I eat it now?" Goku whined.

"No, it goes with dinner.” Bookman said.

"Please Goku, go wait with Allen." Hakkai sighed, pointing towards the cafeteria where Allen could be seen.

* * *

"Hey, what’cha' doin'? I got kicked out of the kitchen." Goku asked as he walked into the cafeteria.

"Oh, then could you help me put tablecloths on the tables?" Allen requested, glancing up at his fellow black hole.

"Sure!" Goku said as he ran over to help.

* * *

"What do I do with this?" Kanda holds up the turkey by its legs, the head and neck and guts fall from inside and all over his boots. "Shit!"

"Cook it, I would presume." Hakkai said with a condescending smile.

"How!" Kanda said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I'm not sure. Let me look it up in the recipe book.” Hakkai walks away leaving Kanda holding the bird, still dripping juices onto his shoes.

"God damnit." Kanda grumbled.

"Put it in the sink, Yuu," Lavi said dragging a trash can over to the man. "And then you can clean the guts off the floor."

"Fuck you," Kanda said, shoving the turkey into Lavi's arms instead of putting it in the sink.

* * *

"Pie filling coming through! Ack-" Gojyo spilled the liquid pumpkin pie all over the front of Kanda as he slipped on one of the gizzard packages that had been missed after Kanda spilled turkey guts everywhere.

"Fuck!" Kanda shouted as the cool, wet goop coated him. He wiped the pumpkin out of his eyes, flinging the liquid onto the floor. Gritting his teeth and glaring at Gojyo he growled, "Gojyo..."

Before the other was allowed to respond, Kanda cornered him against the counter and used the man's ever-present wife beater to wipe the rest of his face off.

"Sonuva' bitch!" Gojyo said pulling his now pie covered shirt down. "You missed a spot," he said in a more sultry tone as he licked some of the pie from the corner of Kanda's mouth.

"You got pumpkin pie in my ha-" Gojyo kissed Kanda, effectively silencing his protest.

Komui and Lenalee walked in carrying stuffing and potatoes to be cooked. They paused for a second before ignoring the two men making out in favor of putting their bags on the flour covered counter. As they walked out to get more bags Komui said," Stop making out and get back to work. You'll have to get more pumpkin. Allen and Goku were really looking forward to that pie."

As the two pulled away, Gojyo blushed a little and sheepishly said, "I could still have pie."

Kanda shot him a glare before turning on his heel to go change, whipping Gojyo in the face with his pumpkin coated ponytail.

* * *

"If I were condensed milk, where would I be...?" Gojyo mutter as he strolled through the grocery store.

"The hell if I know," Kanda snapped, glaring at the swooning woman that watched them as they moved through the store.

"Did you get the pumpkin stuff?"

"Yes I've got the vomit inducing pulp," Kanda gripped. "Why those two human black holes can't settle for apple pie is beyond me."

"Hell if I know." Gojyo finally located the condensed milk. "Alright, let's get out of here before one of those ladies over there decides to take you home," he teased.

"Only me?" Kanda shot back. "They've been eyeing your ass twice as much as mine."

"That's 'cause I've got a nice ass, now let's go!"

* * *

"Look, I can make it dance," Lavi cheered, making Hakkai look over to see the one-eyed redhead parading the turkey around the counter by its wings.

"Lavi," Hakkai sighed, the exasperation apparent. "Put the poor bird down and come help me with the rolls."

"Fine, party-pooper," Lavi grumbled, putting the turkey back in its pan and skipping over to Hakkai, his grumblings waylaid by his smile. He picked up a roll fresh out of the oven. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Lavi exclaimed, juggling the roll until it cooled enough to hold without burning his fingers.

"Well I'd hope so," Hakkai said, trying not to laugh at Lavi's expense.

* * *

"Hey Monkey! Quit hogging all the damn sweet potatoes!" Gojyo yelled from two seats down.

"Why don't you come down and get 'em you lazy cockroach!" Goku hollered back.

A resounding crack was heard as Sanzo's fan found Goku's skull. "Shut up. And pass. The food!" Sanzo growled as Lavi took the potatoes from Goku.

"Kanda, why aren't you eating anything?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know how..." Kanda muttered, staring down at the full plate before him.

"Well first you put it on your fork, then you stick it in your mouth, after that you're on your own," Gojyo replied with a demonstration.

Kanda shot him a glare before picking up his fork awkwardly. He held it like he would chop sticks and tried to stab a piece of turkey only for the fork to fall from his fingers and clatter against his plate loudly, gathering the attention of everyone there. He ducked his head, glaring at the white tablecloth as embarrassment stained his face bright red.

Gojyo stabbed the piece of turkey and held it in front of Kanda.

Kanda grumbled a quiet thanks and bit the turkey off the fork. He refused to look back up even as conversations started again and everyone stopped paying him any attention.

* * *

”Okay, here's the pie, so you all better damn well enjoy it," Gojyo said as he set down the giant pie plate.

Allen's face lit up with unadulterated joy and no one bothered trying to get the youth to remain seated as he jumped up to get some pie, Goku hot on his heels.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let me get out of the way first!" Gojyo yelped as he was almost trampled.

Lenalee giggles quietly as she carried out the apple pie, placing it on the other end of the table.

"Who wants ice cream?" Komui crowed, dancing into the room like the loon that he was and clutching a large container of vanilla ice cream.

Gojyo got a slice of pie and a nice large scoop of vanilla ice cream. As he ate it, he kept making suggestive glances at Kanda.

Kanda shot Gojyo a glare, trying to ignore the ice cream that was dripping down the man's spoon.

Hakkai coughed to break up the glance between the two of them.

* * *

Everyone passed out in one of the sitting rooms, fast asleep in food comas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this? Let us know you, glorious readers you!


	13. Kanda's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kanda runs away from his past and succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or DGM
> 
> Prompt: Birthday
> 
> Written by Lotus

Kanda woke up on the morning of the sixth of June and stared at the ceiling for a moment before groaning and pushing himself up. He hated this day above all others, even Valentine’s Day and Halloween. Those days were annoying, with their love confessions, sweets, and bad pranks. But this day? His birthday? It brought memories and thoughts to the forefront of his mind like a violent whirlpool and they would chase each other there the entire day.

Kanda slipped from his room, hoping to get to the training room before anyone could stop him, and lock himself in there for the day. Most people would respect his vie for privacy but he knew that Lavi wouldn't and would try to throw him a party, which would occur with or without his attendance anyway. As he warmed up, quickly and easily sliding through the familiar stances of kata after kata, his mind drifted to his earlier years. Gods, he was only what? Eleven years old? With a twenty-one year old's body? Beyond being fucked up in more ways than one, it was disgusting. With a growl he slipped from his katas to actual training, pushing himself as hard as he could without an actual opponent.

As he fought off his invisible opponent he found himself retracing the movements of his fight with Alma the first time, when Alma had killed everyone. He gritted his teeth and shattered the memory by abruptly changing direction and slicing through yet another invisible opponent. If he'd never woken up from that incubation pool, would Alma still have gone mad? If he'd never pulled himself from that warm water would he have had to kill the woman he loved in another body? Twice. And thinking of how he'd loved Alma brought forward the new warmth he'd felt for Gojyo. He hated that warmth. Hated himself for thinking he was allowed to love and be loved in return. With each new racing thought his actions grew more violent.

By noon Kanda had worked himself dizzy. He no longer had the curse to sustain him as it had before and he'd skipped breakfast. The dizzier he got the more the thoughts raced through his mind and it made him feel sick. He needed to get out. Not just out of the order, but out of this time, this world. Kanda stopped suddenly before turning on his heel and walking over to his coat. He sheathed Mugen before pulling on his coat and strapping the sword to his hip. He had a creepy shrimp to hunt down.

He found Road in the lounge, playing with a doll before the fireplace while Tyki read in a chair nearby. She looked up when she caught sight of him and smiled that creepily happy smile of hers.

"Kanda, why didn’t you tell us today was your birthday?" Road whined, smile still firmly in place. "We could have gotten you something."

"If you want to get me something, make me a door to the time where we fought the final battle," Kanda said coolly. Road's grin grew until he thought her head would crack in half.

"Okay," she said. She summoned up one of her doors and let said doors swing open to reveal a swirling black abyss beyond. Kanda stepped forward, stepping into the abyss.

"Thank you," he said before the doors closed behind him. Road and Tyki exchanged a shocked glance.

Kanda found himself in Chang-an when he pushed the other set of doors open. He looked around, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. He hadn't expected Road to drop him in the last place they'd all been. It had taken them until Chang-an to realize that with Neah gone, so would the Ark gates in Shanghai and Edo. Kanda had almost killed Allen that day. He smirked to remember it.

He meandered through town, finding the market with relative ease. He purchased an apple, just for something to sate his hunger, before setting off to find some secluded place to meditate the rest of the day away. He ate the apple as he walked, not really paying attention to where he was going. Before he realized it he was standing on Gojyo's front step.

Kanda blinked and was about to walk away when the door opened. He and Gojyo blinked at each other for a moment in shock. "What're you doing here?" Gojyo asked.

"Dunno," Kanda said. "I was just wandering."

"And you just so happened to wander onto my front step?" Gojyo said skeptically.

"So it would seem," Kanda said. He turned to leave.

"Wait," Gojyo said. "What are you doing here? In this world? In this time?"

"I needed to get away," Kanda said.

"Away from what?" Gojyo asked. Kanda shot him a withering glare before sighing.

"It's my birthday. Lavi was being annoying about it," Kanda said. "I figured if I asked Road to make a door to here instead of the present she didn't know she'd be needing, then she wouldn't easily let him follow."

Gojyo gave him a speculative look. "That's not all is it." Kanda frowned but shook his head to affirm that Gojyo was indeed correct. "Why don't you come in. I was just going to get stuff for dinner but everyone else is here. Maybe we can try teaching you poker again."

"That worked ever so well last time," Kanda grumbled but accepted with a nod, stepping past Gojyo into the house.

Kanda removed his boots at the door out of habit and walked further into the house as Gojyo left to get the aforementioned food for dinner. "Oh, hello Kanda. What're you doing here?" Hakkai asked with that weird polite smile of his.

"Running away," Kanda said. It wasn't exactly a lie after all. He had run. From the party he didn't want to attend and the memories of his past along with the damning thoughts that came with them.

"From what?" Goku asked, being the thick little monkey he was. Kanda shot him a glare.

"Rabid Rabbits," Kanda said. Hakkai politely stifled a chuckle behind his hand while Sanzo smirked and Goku stared blankly.

"I don't get it," Goku said.

"Too bad," Kanda said, smirking despite himself.

"So Gojyo invited you to join us for dinner I take it?" Hakkai said. Kanda nodded. "Pull up a chair then."

"Thanks," Kanda said quietly, finding an extra chair pushed up against the wall for reasons unknown.

Gojyo returned half an hour later with enough food to, theoretically, feed an army. Hakkai set about cooking it and Goku started whining about how hungry he was only to get whacked with both the paper fan (Sanzo) and a sheathed sword (Kanda).

Dinner was served roughly an hour after Hakkai started cooking it. Goku was appeased and finally shut up and the rest of them ate. Amiable conversation happened sporadically throughout the meal, Sanzo even adding a somewhat decent comment every now and again. Beer and cards were broken out once the meal was over and they set about trying to teach Kanda poker. They failed. Or Kanda failed to learn. Cards weren't his forte. There were too many things that could be hidden or distorted. He could probably kick all their asses at shogi though.

Around ten Sanzo and Goku left for the temple. Hakkai also left, going to the apartment he now rented closer to town. Gojyo offered Kanda his couch as it would seem that the Japanese man had no way of contacting Road to ask for a door back. "Happy birthday," Gojyo said as he went to his room for the night. Kanda lay on the couch for a while after that. It had been a good birthday. Maybe, just maybe, next year wouldn't be so bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think!


	14. Overgrown Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gojyo comes home to an overgrown garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own D.Gray-man or Saiyuki
> 
> Prompt: The garden was overgrown now.
> 
> Written by Lotus

The garden was overgrown now, Gojyo noted as he walked towards his house. It had been five years since he’d set foot on the property, but obviously no one had seen fit to clean it up and sell it. He could tell just by looking that the house was empty. The front door hung open, the top and middle hinges having given way already to rust and the bottom one just barely holding the door up. Wild creeper vines had swallowed most of the house even as brambles choked out the flowers that used to grow out front.

Rotting and rusted, Gojyo could still see the old gardening tools leaned up against the side of the house. Mixed in with the thorny brambles and creeper vines were more delicate vines. The only remnants of the garden now were the old morning glories that used to drive him crazy because they’d climb his shutters and leave behind useless vines when they died. Still, the blue-purple blooms poked out from the wild foliage, dotting the house in gentle sadness. Gojyo had never liked the color, but he found a smile pulling at his lips despite the sting of tears in his eyes. He knew he should have gotten out sooner.

Stepping across the over grown lawn, Gojyo trailed his fingers of the grass seed fronds that brushed his thighs. When he reached the front door he hesitated before stepping inside. The floor was still mostly intact, though it was covered in years of dirt and leaves blown in through the open door and a couple broken windows. The holes in the roof didn’t help much either.

Gojyo looked around, his mind removing the dirt and the leaves, patching holes and fixing the windows. The old couch was exactly where it had been when he’d left for that mission. Turned towards the window so Kanda could watch whatever weather was going on outside while he sipped his tea. Gojyo had teased him for it relentlessly, but Kanda had never reacted beyond an irritated huff.

He kept on going, stepping into the kitchen. There were dishes in the sink and a teapot in the table. When Gojyo lifted it, he found it to be full. He sighed and set it down. It was weird, that Kanda had left the tea on the table, and the dishes in the sink, but maybe he just hadn’t been bothered to deal with them when he left.

Gojyo walked further, going to the bedroom. The bed was unmade and dirty, leaves scattered over the once-white sheets. Kanda’s alarm clock was plugged in, but not working. Gojyo wasn’t sure if it was just the lack of electricity, or if nature had taken its toll on the electronic device and it was long dead. Despite himself, Gojyo moved forward, brushing the leaves away and shaking spiders from the sheets before he pulled them up and made the bed. He ignore the holes chewed into the pillows by moths and the stuffing that had been strewn about by mice and birds. Material for their nests he supposed.

Gojyo only stopped by the bathroom for a moment. The mirror was broken, shards lying across the floor. Gojyo wasn’t sure if it was time or Kanda’s temper that had broken it. Maybe some combination of the two.

When he ventured back out to the living room, he was surprised to find Lavi standing in the door. Gojyo froze, but Lavi just offered a tired smile.

“You’re back,” Lavi said.

“I’m back,” Gojyo agreed. “What’re you doing here?”

“Kanda left his golem to alert me if you ever came back,” Lavi said.

“Only you?” Gojyo asked.

“Kanda went back to the Order a year after you went missing,” Lavi said with a shrug, toying with the morning glory blossom he’d plucked from beside the door.

“And Hakkai?” Gojyo asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“He’s at work right now,” Lavi said, smiling. Gojyo let out a relieved breath, noting how genuine the smile was.

“Was there something else?” Gojyo asked when Lavi simply stared at him. Gojyo knew he looked terrible. He hadn’t shaved in five years and he was practically a walking skeleton still despite the week of overbearing mothering by some random stranger.

“You should know that he’s gone now,” Lavi said evenly, meeting Gojyo’s blood-red gaze with his single emerald eye.

“You said he went back to the Order,” Gojyo said, nodding.

“I mean, he died,” Lavi said. Gojyo was fairly certain he stopped breathing.

“How?” he gasped, knees threatening to give out on him.

“He got tag-teamed by The Noah of Judgment and the Noah of Pity,” Lavi said. “If you ask me, though, he was looking to die.”

“Why?” Gojyo choked out, his knees finally giving out and dropping him to the unforgiving floor. He ignored the pain that sparked up his legs, red eyes blank as they stared, remembering the fire Kanda had always held, even when he lost his memories to the Demon Eye Noah. How could Kanda, his rock, his friend, his partner, his lover, look for a way to die?

“He thought you dead,” Lavi said. “We all did.” Gojyo heard him sigh and looked up at him. “For tha first year he searched for you relentlessly. He got fired from his job at the bar, and looked everywhere. Even before he left, the house was barely lived in.”

“So what? Surely he would have moved on… right?” Gojyo asked, hesitantly. He knew that Kanda had liked him well enough, maybe even loved him. It was hard to tell with that guy, but this? This Gojyo couldn’t believe.

“He never moved on,” Lavi said, shaking his head.

“How long?” Gojyo asked, desperately. “How long has he been dead?”

“Three years,” Lavi said.

Three years. Gojyo shook his head sadly. Five years imprisoned by psychotic monks with only one thought to keep him sane, and it had been a lie for three years. He could feel himself breaking apart like the house he knelt in, heard his voice crack as he told Lavi to leave, and felt the floor shake as Lavi forced the door closed behind him. The garden was overgrown now, but he shouldn’t be surprised. Four years had passed since Kanda tended to it. Three years had passed since he’d died in battle. A week had passed since Gojyo escaped. An hour had passed since he found his home empty and abandoned. Broken and overgrown.

The last threads of his sanity broke, and Gojyo wasn’t even aware of the tears streaming down his face as he laughed, high pitched and so very, horribly wrong. But his mind was off elsewhere. Off three years back, holding Kanda as he died. Off four years back, begging him to stay. Off five years back, telling himself to stay home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think! ^-^


	15. High Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High heels are Kanda's worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or D.Gray-man.
> 
> Prompt: High heels
> 
> Written by Lotus

“Ah-ah-ah~” Lavi said, grinning and shaking a finger at Kanda. The swordsman glared at him, arms hanging loose by his sides but his fingers twitching with the obvious desire to summon his Innocence. “A bet’s a bet, Kanda. You can’t back out now.”

“Fuck you,” Kanda spat, lips twisting into a veritable snarl. Venomous words aside, Kanda snatched the pair of shoes that had been placed on the table between them. The shoes in question were made out of black, patent leather and took the form of Victorian style ankle boots. Ankle boots with a six inch stiletto heal. “Fine, I’ll wear them on shift, but one word out of you, and I will step on your toes in these.”

“My lips are sealed,” Lavi chirped, beaming.

* * *

Kanda stalked into the bar, throwing a glare at Lavi when he found the redhead sitting near the door and the bar. He slipped behind the bar and silenced the owner with a quick and biting “Not a word” hissed through his teeth. He punched in in the back room before returning to the front to start his shift.

The heels themselves were surprisingly comfortable considering the fact that they had Kanda standing practically on his toes. If not actually on his toes. The only reason he wasn’t tottering around like a bloated penguin being that slender spike of a heel at the back of the shoe that allowed him to stand on his toes without actually standing on his toes.

Still, shoes aside, the bar was fairly busy and Kanda walked up and down it what felt like a good five hundred times, thanking every god known to man that he had good balance and wasn’t twisting his ankles at every turn. He was going to step on Lavi’s toes on principle. Besides, the forced sway the heels induced was starting to bother his hip and he was definitely going to make Lavi pay for that.

He got a five minute break, which he was thankful for and immediately regretted. What was that quote about motion? Oh well, it didn’t really matter. He could work through it. He had worked through worse.

After brake, Kanda was tasked with restocking the bar. That meant frequent trips to the back room, and carrying around boxes that were rather heavy. Or would have been heavy if he were normal but only came off as mildly cumbersome since they had to be handled gently.

Still, he made about four dozen trips in total before the bar was restocked properly and all the empty boxes were broken down and brought out back. Then, because fate was a cruel mistress, Kanda somehow found himself working as wait staff for half an hour while one of the girls wrapped and iced her ankle after twisting it when she tripped over a patron’s chair leg.

Half an hour stretched into an hour, and when the replacement waitress walked through the front door, Kanda almost hugged her. Almost. Okay, not actually at all, but he was rather grateful that he could return to the bar and the short walk up and down that instead of the careful dance between tables with trays of food and drink whilst trying not to trip.

As he stood behind the bar at the beginning of the third hour of his shift, a muscle in his thigh started twitching along with the pulsing agony that had bloomed in his hip. He was definitely going to step on Lavi’s toes on the way out. Or throw the shoes at his head. That might be more fun.

But the night went on, as nights were wont to do. To Kanda, the hours stretched out longer and longer as the minutes passed. Each swaying step of the heels made the joint of his hip feel as though it were chafing against itself. Every time he managed to press his fingers to the joint for a split second, he was surprised they didn’t come away bloody. Not that he was injured. Not like that.

Hour four started with another break. Or was it hour five… He had just completed an hour behind the bar after his hour on the floor, and had been working for four hours. Okay, so hour five. Hour five started with another break. This one ten minutes. Kanda was less grateful that he probably should have been.

He spent the ten minutes thankfully sitting in the back room and trying to massage the pain from his hip to little result. It wasn’t until he stood again that he noticed some of the pain had faded, and even then he only noticed because the pain upon standing was enough to make his knees buckle. It was only the fact that he was alone in the back room that he actually allowed himself to stumble and catch himself on a shelf, wincing as a red hot poker took up residence in the bones of his hip while broke glass grew like crystals in the soft parts of the joint.

Forcing himself to ignore the pain, Kanda stalked back out to the bar. He walked forcefully for a good twenty steps or so, getting his damaged joint back into the rhythm of motion. It helped for now, but Kanda knew it wouldn’t last. He could feel it like sickness at the back of his throat.

The last two hours of the shift were, despite not being the dinner rush, ironically the most busy. Patrons were in and out, and a lot of them came up to the bar for drinks instead of waiting for the girls to bring them their orders. So Kanda was up and down the bar a lot, making drinks, refilling glasses, cleaning up, and generally pretending to be an amiable person to anyone who approached while ignoring the growing tenseness in his left side.

He ran restock a couple of times during lulls, but there wasn’t much of that. Still, by the time he reached the last half hour he was choking back nausea with every step and the smells of alcohol were not helping in the least. But he kept up his act even though he felt like it was wearing thin. Then again, Lavi was still snickering at his table, so maybe he still looked like he was going strong. Six hours wasn’t exactly a long shift, and as it was Saturday, he’d had the day off from construction. By all rights, he shouldn’t have been strained at all.

The last half hour passed with a feeling of increasing strain. When the clock finally hit midnight, Kanda finished serving his last customer before turning on his heel and stalking into the back room. He punched out and stalked straight back out of the room and the bar itself, making sure to step on Lavi’s toes as he passed. Lavi yelped.

Kanda thanked the Merciful Goddess that Lavi had to pay his tab before following him. It allowed Kanda to get to the corner and turn out of sight of the bar. The second he was sure they couldn’t see him, he pressed his hand against the wall and came to a stop.

Groaning, he leaned heavily against the wall, turning so both hands were flat against the shingles. His hip tensed, left leg locking, and left side cramping up. The combined pain made his stomach churn to the point that he actually heaved as Lavi rounded the corner.

“Whoa, Kanda!” Lavi said, jogging the last three steps until he reached Kanda. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to kill you,” Kanda gritted out, jaw locking against the pain and nausea. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and pushed off the wall, limping heavily away from Lavi. Lavi was only stunned for a moment before he followed after Kanda.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Lavi said. “I didn’t think.”

“Obviously,” Kanda bit out, shooting the redhead a venomous glare.

“Man, stop,” Lavi said, grabbing Kanda’s shoulder. He had to catch the swordsman when the action threw his balance off, but he just grinned sheepishly. “Kill me later, okay, let’s get you home.”

“I hate you,” Kanda said, but he nodded all the same.

With very little argument, which only attested to how much pain Kanda was actually in, Lavi got the swordsman situated on his back. Lavi adjusted his grip before setting off for Gojyo’s tiny house in the middle of fucking nowhere. Next time he made a bet, the consequences were going to be more thought out.

Much to Lavi’s chagrin, Kanda ended up biting down on his shoulder. Every time Lavi stepped in a hole, or his foot slipped on a rock, or he jostled Kanda in any way, the swordsman bit down before relaxing again. Lavi would have asked him if it was entirely necessary, but with Kanda’s mouth that close to his ear, he could hear all of the mostly suppressed groans that came out as tiny whimpers every time.

When they reached Gojyo’s house Kanda had stopped biting Lavi for the most part. Lavi opened up the front door and walked in, carefully depositing Kanda on the couch where the swordsman groaned. Kanda slumped there for a moment before sitting forward to take his shoes off.

“Babe, what happened?” Gojyo asked from his seat on the other end of the couch. He had been sprawled out, but he had since straightened up a bit.

“Stupid fucking heels,” he growled. “Never a-fucking-gain.”

“The heels put a sway in his walk,” Lavi explained. “It ended up agitating his hip.” He let out an undignified squawk when the heels flew through the air and smacked into his face. He was fairly certain that one of them left a cut under his good eye.

“You deserved that one,” Gojyo said. Kanda wasn’t sure what Lavi’s response was, but assumed it was probably a nod. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to check. Gojyo slid down the couch to check on him, not that there was anything to really see.

“Get up,” Kanda said quietly, nudging Gojyo’s shoulder. Once his red haired lover was standing, Kanda carefully got to his feet as well, leaning against the taller man. “ _We_ are going to go take a very hot shower until I stop wanting to bite through my tongue. Lavi, I hope you get mugged by overly intelligent monkeys.”

With that said, Kanda nudged Gojyo into helping him over to the tiny bathroom. He ignored the sound of the front door shutting in favor of limping towards the promise of minor relief. He spared a moment to contemplate just how bad of a bollocking Lavi might get from Hakkai before focusing on Gojyo and the much desired shower. He didn’t care that it wasn’t actually big enough for two people to shower at the same time. That was definitely not the intention right now.


	16. Kanda's death - Gojyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda dies first, Gojyo's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or D.Gray-man
> 
> Prompt: death
> 
> Written by Erik

If anyone asked, everything was fine. One hundred percent okay. But both Kanda and Gojyo knew it wasn’t. Gojyo had noticed the first cracks one night when he was absently running his fingers over Kanda’s body as the lay in bed. Kanda had told him not to worry about it, so he let it go. Except they didn’t go away.

It was like watching this constant rock in his life start to crack and crumble. It was weird to watch, to say the least. Gojyo tried not to think about what this meant for them, for Kanda.

It was a couple of months before Kanda told him. Told him that this was the end. Gojyo took it better than expected. If pretending everything is normal and aggressively ignoring the truth was better than curling up and going numb like he wanted to do.

Kanda didn’t have a real date to give anyone, so they decided just to not tell anyone until it would be enough time to get them to a funeral. It wasn’t an exact thing, knowing when your body would just crumble away.

For Gojyo, there would never be enough time left with Kanda. Before he would leave him too. He had really thought Kanda would out live him with that regeneration shit he did. Except that was the problem, there was a limit and he just couldn’t be sustained anymore. Gojyo would give anything, anything to keep him longer.

When the day came, they spent it as they normally would. Kanda got up, did whatever he did while Gojyo still slept, although Gojyo didn’t sleep in, he just watched him, barely wanting to blink in case it would be the last moment he’d see him.

Gojyo did his best to put on his usual bravado. He tried to make Kanda laugh just so he could hear the low rumble that would cascade from his mouth and fill a room. The house would seem empty without it. Gojyo took every opportunity to kiss Kanda, bring up reminders of stupid things they’d done or said, because these little gestures and actions would be gone.

That night in bed, Gojyo held him too close and too tight. Gojyo had a hard time believing it Kanda crumbling and dying, not him. They talked sometimes, but mostly they just held each other in silence. Kanda at some point drifted off to sleep, but Gojyo refused to. He watched the rise and fall of Kanda’s chest, and brushed hairs away from his relaxed face.

It started slowly, sounding like the sand sifting in the wind. Gojyo held him tighter, kissing and asking for the first time in his life, “Please don’t go.”

Morning found Gojyo asleep, face still damp and Kanda nothing more than dust on the pillows and sheets. When Gojyo woke, his arms felt empty, his bed and his heart now cold.


	17. Kanda's death - Kanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda dies first, Kanda's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or D.Gray-man.
> 
> Prompt: Death (response)
> 
> Written by Lotus

When Kanda discovered the tiny hairline cracks radiating out from the spell core buried in his chest, he paid them very little heed. He had, of course, had such cracks before. When the core slowed down somewhat. They had healed in the end, before.

But “before” was the key word in that statement. Before, they had healed back up. Just slowly. Now, a month after he had first discovered the cracks, they were larger instead of healed. Hidden mostly by the fanning tendrils of black that reached out to curl around his shoulder, bicep, and ribs.

He closed his eyes and prayed that he was wrong.

He knew that he wasn’t.

He could feel it in his soul.

But he went on with life as usual. He wasn’t going to stop before he had to, and he didn’t have to yet. He didn’t hurt, he wasn’t bleeding.

His heart just felt like it was filling with lead.

* * *

Three months into what would likely be his final year, Kanda noticed that his hair was starting to lose its color. Silver strands mixing in with the black. Gojyo would feel triumphant that he was finally going grey. Kanda would let him have that for as long as he could.

Half a month later Gojyo found the cracks with his fingers. He asked, and Kanda couldn’t admit to it. Not yet. “Don’t worry, everything’s fine,” he’d said. And Gojyo pretended to believe him.

* * *

The sun was bright, and warm, and Kanda wished that it wasn’t. Wished that it was cloudy, and cold, because it would be more fitting. But the weather bowed to no man, and Kanda couldn’t wait any more.

He was half way through his final year, and his hair was more silver than black now. The cracks on his chest could no longer hide in the inky tendrils of his mark. He was running out of time.

He was scared.

“Gojyo, can I talk to you for a sec?” he asked after lunch, turning his tea cup nervously with dirt stained fingers.

“Sure, what’s up?” Gojyo asked, lighting a cigarette. It was a miracle that they hadn’t killed him yet. Horrible though it was, Kanda wished they had. It would be easier that way.

Then he wouldn’t be leaving Gojyo behind.

“Remember the cracks you asked about a while ago?” Kanda asked. Gojyo stilled, and looked over at him, nodding slowly. There was an unsure look in his eyes, and Kanda wished that there didn’t have to be. He closed his eyes, his voice barely a choked whisper. “They’re not going away Gojyo. They mean I’m going to die.”

There was a long silence filled with the sounds of cicadas in the trees, and a delicate glass bell wind chime. A gift from Aki’s girls. Kanda bit his lip and turned his head away.

“How long?” Gojyo asked eventually. His voice was tight and rough, and when Kanda glanced at him, he looked… he looked scared, and resigned, and sad, and Kanda wanted to crush him in a hug and never let go.

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “Less than a year. Maybe six months.”

Gojyo didn’t say anything, just grinding out his cigarette and wrapping one of Kanda’s hands in his. Kanda squeezed his fingers, and tried to pretend that this was just a normal afternoon.

* * *

The next months passed normally. Kanda still worked his green house and his shop, and Gojyo still went out to win money off of the younger folk. They couldn’t even tell he’d once been hanyou anymore, hair too silver. But still red too.

Kanda’s was completely silver by month seven of his last year.

But it was only during month nine, when Kanda needed turtlenecks to hide the cracks creeping up the side of his neck, that Kanda finally retired. He willed the shop to the boys, and Xiaodan. She had expressed interest in it in the past. She would like having her own shop.

But the shop just remained closed and dark until then.

The greenhouse he emptied of everything he wanted to keep, and sold. He planted some things in the gardens around the house, and others were left in planters by the window inside. Gojyo teased him relentlessly about being so fond of his plants. Kanda couldn’t ask him to look after them after, but he smiled all the same.

* * *

Kanda could feel it when he woke up. Like his chest was filling with sand.

He got up anyway though. Because he had to pretend things were normal. Because if he didn’t. If he acknowledged the hourglass trickling low in his chest. If he did that, then he would break, and he couldn’t… he couldn’t do that to Gojyo.

Not on his last day.

So he got up, ran through some stretches, and tended to his gardens and plants before taking a shower. He made breakfast, both of their favorites, and coffee and tea, and put on quiet music to fill the quiet, and hummed along. And he picked up the house like he normally did, and ran a load of laundry.

After lunch, a good song came on, and Kanda pulled Gojyo up off the couch to dance because. Well because that was what they did. And he danced with Gojyo, and held him close, and smiled into his shoulder, and laughed at the memories Gojyo brought up throughout the day.

And he knew Gojyo knew.

Dinner was so normal, that Kanda wanted to cry. They ate, and bantered a little bit lightheartedly. And Gojyo sat at the table and watched him do the dishes, and flirted outrageously like always. And then there were a couple cups of sake shared, and a couple more laughs.

And they got ready for bed, and Kanda laughed as he braided Gojyo’s hair one last time. And smiled as he tucked himself against Gojyo’s side, and Gojyo held him. And it was a little too close to be comfortable, and a little too tight to be normal, but he didn’t say anything. He just held Gojyo back just as tight.

They talked a little. Very little. But Kanda couldn’t resist saying “I love you” just one last time. Because he needed Gojyo to know that.

Kanda felt his body start going lax, like it was sleeping. He felt it start with his toes, and his fingers. And he so wanted to cry, but he couldn’t form the tears to do so.

‘I don’t want to go,’ he thought. And he wanted to say it, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. ‘I don’t want to go. Please, gods, I don’t want to go.’

And he barely felt Gojyo move, and barely heard him speak, but the quiet, “Please don’t go” felt like it was killing him more than actually dying. And he wanted to reach out, and hold on, and cry, and scream, and _stay_. But he couldn’t.

He couldn’t do anything.

‘I’m sorry Gojyo,’ he thought. ‘I’ll wait for you, wherever I end up. I’ll wait.’


	18. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda and Gojyo finally fall into bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Saiyuki or D.Gray-man.
> 
> Prompt: There was no prompt, I was bored and this is what happened.
> 
> Written by Lotus

Kanda hummed quietly along to the music that Gojyo had put on while he swept the past week’s dirt from the small house. It was amazing how much more dirt got tracked in with a third set of feet around. Though Aki was visiting with Hakkai and Lavi for the night and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.

Gojyo levered himself up off the couch, and Kanda shifted to the side a little so that Gojyo could get to the fridge. Instead, the man stepped up behind him and placed his hands on Kanda’s hips. Kanda hummed contentedly and leaned back slightly into Gojyo’s warm hands. It was good to see him being tactile again, and Kanda was definitely going to encourage this resurgence.

“You seem happy,” Gojyo commented.

Kanda shrugged. “I’m not unhappy,” he said, a smile just barely pulling at his lips. Gojyo probably saw it though. He was better at reading him than most.

“Mmm, but especially happy,” Gojyo said, arms shifting to wrap around Kanda’s waist in a loose hug. Kanda stopped sweeping, leaning back against Gojyo.

“Is that so wrong?” he asked. He tipped his head forward and turned it so he could look at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye.

“No,” Gojyo said, hugging him just a bit tighter. “It’s a good look on you.”

Kanda scoffed a quiet laugh, smile curling just a bit more obviously. He felt Gojyo rest his head on his shoulder, the taller man’s lips pressing his smile into the curve of Kanda’s neck and shoulder. Kanda reached out absently and leaned the broom against the kitchen table with one hand, curling his free arm over Gojyo’s and returning the hug as best he could without breaking it and turning around.

Gojyo had other plans though, and as soon as the broom left Kanda’s fingers the redhead coaxed him into turning around. Kanda did so willingly, looping his arms loosely around Gojyo’s shoulders and burying his face in the side of Gojyo’s neck as Gojyo did the same. Gojyo’s arms were firm around Kanda’s waist, and Kanda leaned into the hug, pressing closer. Because hugs were kind of fantastic, and hugs from Gojyo were even better.

Not that he would ever tell Gojyo that. It would probably freak him out. Or make him feel bad because he wasn’t quite always up to it yet.

Except right now he was. And Kanda hummed happily into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Gojyo chuckled quietly, the noise rumbling low in his throat and chest in a way that Kanda could _feel_. He suppressed the urge to grin, instead closing his eyes and letting himself relax completely. Gojyo’s arms tightened just a little when he did, and Kanda could have groaned. He didn’t, but he definitely could have.

Kanda’s fingers twitched and then clenched in the shoulder of Gojyo’s shirt when he felt the man start kissing lightly up the side of his neck. His eyes snapped open when the redhead continued, and he strained to stare at him from the corner of his eye without moving away. All that really achieved was a bit of somewhat painful strain on his eyes, and a view of Gojyo’s hair.

“Gojyo?” he voiced quietly, lifting his head from Gojyo's shoulder slightly.

Gojyo kissed a touch more firmly just under Kanda’s jaw before pulling back a little. “Want me to stop?”

“No,” Kanda admitted. “I just… are you sure?” Because Kanda was sure. Kanda had been sure for a while. But Gojyo had been less than okay, and not there for a majority of it. Though to be fair, he hadn’t known Gojyo had known. Or perhaps he’d just guessed.

“Very,” Gojyo said, ducking back down to suck gently on the side of Kanda’s neck. Kanda choked back a quiet moan, letting his eyes fall closed again.

He could definitely work with that. Kanda’s arms tightened around Gojyo's shoulders as he tipped his head to the side, resting it on his own shoulder. It felt almost as if Gojyo was smirking against his neck, and Kanda bit his lip.

“Are you sure?” Gojyo asked.

“Yes,” Kanda breathed. And he was wracking his brain for how this was supposed to work. Because it had been almost fifty years, and two memory wipes, and one entirely new body since the last time he’d done anything like this. And then he’d been the only guy in the situation.

Gojyo lifted his head, and looked Kanda straight in the eye. Like he was trying to make sure that Kanda meant it. Which was definitely a possibility. He was smirking, mouth crooked and the only thing that caught Kanda’s attention more than that were Gojyo's eyes. Because, as dark as they were, the lines around them were a little tense. A little stiff. And it made him look nervous almost. Like he was unsure if Kanda meant what he’d said. And it made Kanda sort of want to kiss him until that doubt went away. Which was horribly cliché and worthy of a bad romance novel, but it was true.

So Kanda leaned up and pressed a kiss to Gojyo's crooked lips. And it was short, and chaste, and a bit clumsy, and Kanda almost wanted to sink into the floor and pretend he didn’t exist afterwards. But Gojyo's smirk stretched into a crooked smile, and Kanda relaxed slightly.

Then Gojyo was leaning forward and kissing Kanda, his lips smooth, and warm, and insistent. And Kanda pressed back, right hand sliding up the back of Gojyo's neck to tangle his fingers in Gojyo's hair and cup the back of his head. And Gojyo's tongue pressed against the seam of Kanda’s lips, tracing it slowly back and forth.

Kanda parted his lips and opened his mouth just enough to bite gently at the tip of Gojyo's tongue. He closed his eyes and let old, cloudy memories take the lead, parting his teeth and sliding his tongue along Gojyo's. The man tasted like cigarettes and beer and the fish they’d had for dinner, and it was sort of horrible, but Kanda didn’t care in the slightest.

Despite the slick slide of tongues that was taking up most of Kanda’s attention, he felt Gojyo rock them around to face a different way, and shuffled obligingly. He tried not to stumble when Gojyo nudged him backwards, but he really wasn’t paying enough attention to keep his feet under him properly. They stumbled, kiss breaking and panting for breath, but managing to catch themselves and each other before they tumbled painfully to the floor.

Gojyo chuckled, smiling crookedly once more. Kanda smiled back, kissing Gojyo again. Gojyo quickly slid his tongue back into Kanda’s mouth, and Kanda had to keep reminding himself that breathing through his nose was an option.

This time, instead of trying to nudge Kanda backwards, Gojyo slowly shifted his arms from hugging around Kanda’s waist. Kanda felt warm hands on his hips again and made the closest noise to a content hum that he could manage with his mouth occupied by tongue and lips. Gojyo laughed quietly against his mouth, hands skating down the outsides of Kanda’s thighs.

Kanda wasn’t sure quite what Gojyo was planning until the man broke the kiss to stoop a little and cup his hands around the backs of Kanda’s thighs not too far up from his knees. With a quiet grunt of effort, Gojyo hoisted him up, bringing Kanda’s legs to hem his hips. Kanda’s arms, still around Gojyo's shoulders, tightened in surprise, his knees clamping around Gojyo's waist while he locked his ankles behind the redhead.

With Kanda holding himself up pretty well, Gojyo's hands were free to run up and down from ribs to knees. As Gojyo started walking slowly, Kanda clenched his hands against the man’s shoulders, arms still wrapped around tight in a hug. Gojyo tipped his head and started kissing Kanda’s neck again as he moved.

Kanda clung to Gojyo, pressing up close against him. He could feel Gojyo. His lean, corded muscles, and jutting bones, and solid heat. And it was neither precisely new, nor precisely familiar. He knew these muscles, these bones, and this heat. Had spent nearly five months’ worth of nights pressed up against them as he slept. And sometimes when he was awake.

But this felt new, and familiar, and good, and he wanted _more_.

“Gojyo,” he groaned quietly, the man in question sucking marks that will not last until morning into the side of his neck. And if he could figure out how to roll his hips from this position, he would, but he was fairly certain he would fall and take Gojyo with him if he tried right now. Mostly because Gojyo's hands had slipped under his shirt and his fingers were playing over Kanda’s ribs, and he felt a little weak in the knees even though he wasn’t even standing.

Gojyo said something, but Kanda didn’t quite hear him. And he wasn’t sure if it was just too quiet to hear, or if his brain was having issues processing things that weren’t the body pressed tight against his own. And a denim covered bulge pressing against his ass.

There was a slight jolt, and shifting, and Kanda’s eyes fluttered open to find that they were in Gojyo's room. In their room. Dear gods.

Gojyo pressed him back into the mattress, and Kanda relaxed, unwinding his limbs from Gojyo's body. His knees still stayed hugged around Gojyo's hips, though not nearly as firmly as before. Kanda tangled his fingers into Gojyo's hair, cupping his head and face as he pulled him up for another kiss. Gojyo made a noise against his mouth that felt like contentment, and Kanda groaned quietly.

Gently raking his nails along Gojyo's scalp, Kanda skated his hands downward. Down over his neck, and then his shoulders, to his back. To his arms. Gojyo retaliated by deftly opening the buttons on Kanda’s shirt and pushing the fabric open. He broke their kiss in favor of trailing kisses and licks down Kanda neck to his chest, trying to shove the shirt off Kanda’s shoulders while Kanda was lying on it.

Snorting quietly past all of the bitten back small noises of pleasure, Kanda shoved against Gojyo's shoulders slightly until they were both sitting up on the bed, Gojyo's knees spread slightly where he was kneeling, and Kanda sitting between his knees with his legs thrown over Gojyo's hips. He hooked his feet around behind Gojyo, planting them on the bed and pulling himself in closer to the redhead, smirking slightly up at him.

Kanda pulled somewhat impatiently at Gojyo's wife-beater, rucking the fabric up to his ribs. Gojyo seemed to get the gist of it and pulled the shirt off over his head. Kanda shoved his own shirt off of his shoulders, pushing it out of the way and subsequently off the bed. Gojyo's shirt ended up flung into some corner to be found later.

Kanda was absently grateful that there weren’t any candles lit in the room to worry about.

The hot slide of tongues distracted him from his distraction, and Kanda felt himself being pressed backwards once more. Gojyo settled over him, lean body pressing Kanda into the bed, the sheets still cool under his back. Kanda gripped at Gojyo's shoulders, pushing up into the kiss and trying to deepen it further, arching his back to press his chest and abdomen flush against Gojyo's, and rolling his hips.

Gojyo let out a short huff of air, hands gripping Kanda’s hips tightly. But not tightly enough.

Kanda broke the kiss in favor of rolling his hips against Gojyo's again. He choked back a groan, his jeans growing far too tight. Gojyo's grip on his hips tightened further, and Kanda almost squirmed under them.

“Fucking hell,” Gojyo groaned quietly. “Have you done this before?”

“Not in this body,” Kanda admitted, shaking his head as he leaned up to nip at Gojyo's throat. “And not with a man.” He laved the nip with his tongue before kissing it gently.

“Fuck,” Gojyo breathed, and Kanda felt him roll his hips down into his. Kanda responded in kind, earning a firm squeeze of Gojyo's hands.

“I did think that was the plan,” Kanda said lightly, smirking.

“Smartass,” Gojyo scoffed, smirking back. He relaxed slightly resting more of his weight on Kanda. Kanda groaned and relaxed into the heavy press of Gojyo's body over him.

“Hn, Gojyo,” Kanda muttered. He arched against Gojyo, rolling his hips, and pulled Gojyo down into yet another deep kiss. Gojyo rocked back against him, biting at his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue. Kanda felt a groan get caught in the back of his throat, thrusting a bit harder.

Gojyo matched his pace easily. His fingers traced along Kanda’s sides, dancing along the defined lines of Kanda’s bones and muscles. And finding plenty of sensitive spots that nearly made Kanda writhe against him.

“Fuck you’re good at this,” Kanda breathed, shoving his head back into the mattress as one of Gojyo's hands squeezed his waist and the other stroked at a sensitive spot just below his ribs on his left side.

Gojyo chuckled and shifted his attention to kissing a trail down Kanda’s neck and torso. Kanda closed his eyes, hands fisting themselves in the sheets as he tried not to arch too viciously. Gojyo didn’t make that easy, laving the flat of his tongue hard, and hot, and firm against every sensitive spot he found.

“Hng, fuck!” Kanda groaned, back arching taught as a bow and head shoving into the mattress as he clung to the sheets if only to keep from accidentally clawing up Gojyo's shoulders while trying to get a grip on them. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Gojyo…!”

“Shh,” Gojyo coaxed, thumbs rubbing circles into Kanda’s hipbones. “Relax.”

Kanda slumped down against the bed, but he could not get his muscles to loosen any. His fingers ached where they dug into the sheets, but he didn’t let go. He kept his eyes screwed shut and felt Gojyo slide up his body, skin smooth and hot against Kanda’s own, and felt the hard line of his erection press against his own. Kanda bucked against him, choking out a quiet groan as Gojyo kissed him, hands cupping his face.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Kanda threatened.

“Not gonna stop,” Gojyo assured, kissing Kanda hard before slipping away faster than Kanda could stop him. Kanda felt a pair of hands grab tightly into the waistband of his jeans and tug him towards the edge of the bed a bit until his legs were pretty much entirely hanging off.

Kanda let out a quiet, choked noise when he felt fingers at the fastening to his jeans. The button was undone, and the zipper slid down, and Kanda did he best to arch off the bed when Gojyo attempted to tug them off. They slid off, and Kanda heard Gojyo toss them away before pulling at his boxer briefs.

He felt fingers on his ankles after all of his clothes had been disposed of. They traced lightly up all the way to his knees, and pushed them apart slightly. Not that Kanda quite remembered having closed them in the first place. Though he must have to get his clothes off.

Kanda ended up with his knees hemming in Gojyo's ribs. Gojyo's hands pressed and slid against his thighs for a moment, but Kanda couldn’t bring himself to lift his head to see what it was Gojyo was doing. He felt lips on his thighs, and then on his hips.

And then on his erection. Soft kisses along the shaft of it that would have made Kanda arch into the touch looking for _more_ if it weren’t for the callused hands pressing his hips firmly into the mattress. Kanda choked on a groan, back arching while his hips remained planted, when Gojyo started sucking on him.

Gojyo's mouth, was hot, and wet, and the suction made it feel tight, and Kanda was sure his brain had completely blanked out right then. Pleasure coiled tight and low, and he ached for more, and for the finish, and for this to last for much longer.

He gasped when Gojyo pressed the flat of his tongue to the head, and let out a low groan. His hands finally released the sheets, fingers aching from it, and pushed at Gojyo's head and shoulders. He even managed to get his legs to cooperate a little, feet pressing against Gojyo's thigh and hip.

“Stop,” he gasped, back arching when Gojyo sucked hard at a spot just under the head. “Gojyo, Gojyo, stop. Ng, fuck, I’m gonna cum, stop.”

Gojyo backed up a bit, and Kanda could feel him panting slightly against the wet skin of his dick. It was almost enough to make him keen and he screwed his eyes shut. “Cum for me.”

Kanda shook his head. “Not yet,” he said. “Fuck, not yet.” He pushed a little more insistently when it felt like Gojyo was going to start again. “Want you in me first.”

Gojyo groaned low and hot, and Kanda felt him rest his forehead on his thigh. He relaxed slightly, taking in a few deep breaths to ground himself a little better before propping himself up on one elbow. He grabbed at Gojyo with his free hand, tugging at his arm until Gojyo moved and crawled back up onto the bed.

Gojyo dragged him up with him until Kanda was lying back against a pillow and Gojyo was lying on top of him. Gojyo kissed him, hard, and deep. The wet slide of their tongues made Kanda groan, and he grabbed onto Gojyo's hips. He could still feel denim under his fingers and grumbled against Gojyo's lips.

“So impatient,” Gojyo chuckled. Kanda wrinkled his nose slightly, and bit at Gojyo's lower lip, fingers fumbling with the man’s button and zipper so he could shove his jeans down. He got them about half way down Gojyo's thighs before he gave up on them and focused on more interesting things.

Like nibbling and sucking at Gojyo's collar bone. And the feel of his erection, hot, and hard, and heavy in his hand. He stroked it awkwardly, unable to get the angle right while practically pinned under Gojyo, but Gojyo shuddered bodily with a quiet moan all the same so he must have done something right.

Kanda slid his hand up and down Gojyo's cock. His fingers lightly traced it, feeling out the veins, and the bumps. He scratched gently at the head, causing Gojyo to make a choked noise and his hand to flail out to the night stand. Kanda smirked to himself, licking a line up the side of Gojyo's throat.

Kanda heard the drawer of the nightstand, and some fumbling around inside of it before Gojyo was tugging at his wrist. Begrudgingly, Kanda removed his hand from Gojyo's erection, disappointed that he couldn’t feel Gojyo shaking over him anymore. Gojyo poured a fair amount of something cool, clear, and slippery into Kanda’s palm.

“Coat me in that,” Gojyo said, voice a bit rough, and a lot low, and Kanda closed his eyes at the sound of it, tipping his head back. But he listened, wrapping his hand firmly around Gojyo's cock again and started up a slow rhythm, pumping up and down. Gojyo shuddered over him again, and Kanda smiled.

Then he felt Gojyo's slicked fingers brush against his anus, and it was his turn to shudder, hand faltering on Gojyo's cock. He wanted to say he was startled by it, and maybe he was just a little, but mostly he just felt anticipation coiling low around the hot knot of pleasure low in his abdomen.

Gojyo pressed one finger in slowly, and Kanda tensed, back bowing slightly and a low keen slipping from his throat. He froze like that for a second, absently noting that Gojyo had too, and he was speaking quietly, soothingly, and trying to get Kanda to relax. Gojyo's hand rubbed up and down his side a few times until he resumed breathing and coaxed him muscles to relax.

“There you go,” Gojyo said, hand sliding over to jerk Kanda a few times.

Kanda groaned quietly and slumped, eyes fluttering slightly as he felt Gojyo start to move his finger. It wasn’t quite painful yet, just odd, and more than a little slippery. Gojyo kissed him, a questioning noise low in his throat. Kanda just nodded, kissing back.

Gojyo distracted Kanda throughout the rest of the preparation with languid pumps of his cock and slow, deep, sucking kisses. Kanda felt strung taught by the time Gojyo deemed him ready, his muscles alternately lax and so tight they shook. That Gojyo was shaking a little too made him feel a bit better about it.

“Ready?” Gojyo asked as he settled between Kanda’s legs, Kanda’s right leg thrown over Gojyo's left shoulder, and his left one wrapped around Gojyo's waist. Which really, wasn’t it supposed to start slow? But Kanda didn’t want slow.

“Yeah,” Kanda groaned, nodding.

And Gojyo pushed in. And it was slow. Slower than Kanda thought he could stand. And the stretching more than he thought he could take until Gojyo settled against him with a grunt and went still. Kanda closed his eyes and breathed slowly, forcing himself to relax again.

“Good?” Gojyo asked a minute later when Kanda had relaxed against the sheets once more.

Kanda rolled his hips experimentally, enjoying the small amount of friction that amounted from it. Gojyo did too if the choked moan he made was anything to go by.

“Move,” Kanda said, tugging at Gojyo's shoulder with his left hand.

And Gojyo did. He pulled out slow, and pushed back in slow, and Kanda rolled his hips slowly to match, concentrating on the movements as best he could. Because Gojyo wasn’t hitting it straight on, or even really hitting it at all, but Kanda felt the cock inside him brush and slide against his prostate at every pass and he was throbbing.

“Hng… faster,” Kanda moaned quietly, wrapping his left leg a bit tighter around Gojyo's hip.

Gojyo chuckled breathlessly and pushed in a little faster. Slowly the thrusts gained speed, and Kanda rocked into them every time. Until Gojyo pulled Kanda’s leg farther up onto his shoulder and started thrusting in earnest.

Kanda moaned, back arching, and eyes going blindly wide. And fuck if that hadn’t almost tipped him over the edge. Gojyo kept up that pace, folding Kanda in on himself until Kanda’s leg was trapped between their chests while Gojyo littered bite marks over Kanda’s shoulder and neck.

And then, coil tight in Kanda’s stomach, and Gojyo veritably pounding him into the mattress while he jerked him with one hand, Gojyo's left hand slid up to tangle into the hair at the base of Kanda’s skull. Kanda moaned, and arched as he came, fingers clenching in the sheets again.

Gojyo worked him through it before biting Kanda’s shoulder to muffle the moan of his own release. Kanda grunted when the redhead slumped down on top of him.

“You’re heavy,” he complained quietly, not quite meaning it.

“Well sorry,” Gojyo said, his tone heavily implying that he was rolling his eyes.

“Hn, just let me put my leg down,” Kanda grumbled.

Gojyo chuckled nervously and let go of Kanda’s leg when he realized he was still holding onto it. Kanda lowered it slowly before wrapping his arms around Gojyo. Gojyo slipped his arms under Kanda’s back, burying his face into the side of his neck.

“We’re a mess,” Gojyo pointed out.

“Mhmm,” Kanda hummed.

“We’re gonna be gross in the morning,” Gojyo said.

“Don’t care,” Kanda mumbled. Gojyo snorted.

“Yeah, me neither.”

* * *

Kanda woke up to the sound of the front door closing quietly to find himself curled on his side, fully clothed, alone, and painfully hard.

Ah, a dream.

And Gojyo had just gotten home from work.

Kanda sat up fast, wincing a bit, and looked around for the alarm clock. 3:30 in the morning. As good a time as any to get up he supposed.

Kanda heard Gojyo head to the bathroom to clean up and scrambled out of bed. He made the bed quickly, shucked off his sleep pants and pulled on a pair of gi pants in their wake. Then, with an ear out for Gojyo, Kanda slid the bedroom window open and jumped out, landing quietly in the yard outside. He straightened up and slid the window closed before slipping off into the woods stiffly.

Of fucking course it had been a dream.

Gojyo would never want him like that.


	19. Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it was started with a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Lotus
> 
> Prompt: Box
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing!

It all started with a box. An ordinary, brown, cardboard box. A box that, in all honesty, was not even supposed to be there. Mistakes, it appeared, happened though, because there was the box, sitting on his doorstep when he got home from work.

Kanda grumbled, lifting the box from the concrete step and propping it against his hip as he fiddled his key into the lock and opened the door. He stepped into his apartment and toed off his shoes before moving into the kitchen. He set the box down on the counter and went back to the door to retrieve his key.

The door was shut and locked once more and Kanda almost forgot about the box in the kitchen as he went to change out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. It wasn’t until he walked back into the kitchen that he even remembered he had the damn thing. The thing was, he didn’t remember ordering anything, and if Tiedoll had sent something, he would have called to tell him about it before now. Of course, if could have been from Lavi, so Kanda found himself checking for the shipping label.

It took a moment to find the right one as there were three. Kanda paused though, when he read the “from” name. Hakkai. That name certainly wasn’t one he knew, so he looked at the “to” name. Gojyo. Well it certainly wasn’t him. It took a moment of staring at the address to figure out how they could have screwed it up.

27 Bradshaw Street

Kanda groaned. He, of course, lived on 21 Bradshaw Street. The seven could be mistaken as a one, he supposed, but not really. He wondered if the postman was blind or something. Grumbling incoherently, Kanda put the box by the door. He’d drop it off on his way to work in the morning.

* * *

Kanda nearly forgot the box on his way out the door the next morning and had to go back inside to get it. He hissed in aggravation as he walked down the street, scanning the apartment numbers for number twenty-seven. When he found it, he placed the box on the doorstep and left. If he was lucky, next time the post man would get it right.

* * *

It was nearly a month and a half later when yet another box arrived unannounced on his door step. Kanda blinked in confusion, having nearly forgotten the first incident. With an exasperated huff, he picked up the box. It was heavier this time, and Kanda only paused to drop his briefcase inside his own apartment before heading down the street to deliver the box to its proper owner.

When Kanda arrived at number 27 he found he couldn’t just drop the package and leave like last time as the person who owned the apartment was on his way out the door. Kanda and the man both froze, staring at each other for nearly a full minute in shock. The man had blood red hair, and eyes to match. It was slightly disconcerting, but seemed to suit him in a way.

“Can I help you?” the man said, raising an eyebrow. Kanda blinked before remembering why he was there.

“Your package,” Kanda said. “It was delivered to my apartment by mistake.”

“Oh,” the guy said, looking down at the box in Kanda’s arms. “Sorry about that.”

The redhead descended his steps and took the box from Kanda. With a quick thanks, he went back inside and Kanda left. Both would still find the encounter to be strange for days to come.

* * *

Kanda was actually home the next time, but he failed to answer the door in time to tell the post man he had the wrong apartment. Kanda grumbled, debating on whether or not to leave the box outside since he was sick, but one glance at the sky promised rain and he hauled it inside anyway. This box was thankfully light.

It would be three days before Kanda was well enough to deliver it. He ran into the red haired man again, though this time through the virtue of the doorbell since it looked like it was going to rain again.

“You again,” Gojyo said.

“You should tell your friend to write their sevens more clearly,” Kanda said, handing over the box. The redhead smirked, chuckling a bit.

“I should,” he said. “But then I wouldn’t have you showing up on my doorstep now would I?”

Kanda rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

Kanda returned home from work the day after to find a small square box, about the size of a softball, sitting on his doorstep. Unlike the others it was black, and looked like a gift box instead of a shipping box. And unlike the others, it was addressed to him.

Kanda brought the box inside and toed off his shoes before carrying it to the kitchen and setting it on the counter. He returned to the front door to retrieve his key and close the door before returning to the box. He read the tag that had been tied on with black ribbon and raised an eyebrow.

“To the guy in apartment 21.”

Kanda pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside was just a piece of paper. Though more truthfully, it was a note. It read:

“You never did tell me your name, but I’d like to thank you for delivering my packages when they ended up at your apartment. Can I treat you to dinner? I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Kanda stared at the note for a moment before shaking his head, a smirk playing at his lips as he went to go change. It all started with a box.


	20. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gojyo has a surprise for Kanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Erik.
> 
> Prompt: Ice skating
> 
> Rated: K
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing.

It was morning. The sun streamed in through the curtain-less window. Kanda was just waking up when Gojyo burst into the room. “Get up, squirt!” He said in an excited voice as he tossed a coat at Kanda. Gojyo already had a sweatshirt and his shoes on. It was odd to see him not hungover or even up and this cheerful at this hour. Kanda narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“What’s going on?” Kanda asked cautiously.

“I got somethin’ I want to show you, it’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Kanda huffed.

“Tough shit. Now let’s GO!” Gojyo was practically out of the door When Kanda came begrudgingly after him. The morning air was cool and the thin coat he was wearing was not doing its job as well as it could. This didn’t seem to phase Gojyo in the least.

They weren’t walking toward the town. “Where are we going?” Kanda demanded.

“Just wait,” was all he got as a reply. Soon they arrived at a smallish pond.

“What are we doing here?” Kanda asked, by now more than curious as to what the older youth had planned.

Gojyo unslung a bag Kanda hadn’t noticed he had from his shoulder and took out two pairs of ice skates.

Gojyo gave the smaller pair to Kanda. “Don’t look at me like that, I didn’t steal ‘em.” The skates were a little worse for the ware but still usable and after quick argument and a tackle into the snow, Kanda and Gojyo were unsteadily making their way onto the ice.

“What’s the point of this again?” Kanda growled as he struggled to keep his footing.

“I dunno, always wanted to I guess,” Gojyo shrugged. He attempted to stand straighter but over balanced and his feet came out from under him. He landed hard on his back. Kanda tried to skate over to him. Gojyo groaned but started to laugh. “Shit that hurt.”

Kanda looked over at him. “You look like an idiot.”

“I know. Now help me up.” Gojyo held out an arm and Kanda tried to pull him up. The two only succeeded in pulling both of them back to the cold wet ice. Eventually they both got to standing.

As the morning wore on, the two of them began to get better. They could actually stand up and propel themselves forward. By the afternoon they were attempting tag. This, of course, didn’t mean they didn’t fall, in fact the probably spent an equal amount of time standing as they did flat on the ice. They were soaked, but didn’t really care.

Kanda was by far the better of the two. When Gojyo fell, he would skate circles around him. Of course when Kanda fell, Gojyo had no qualms about mocking him back. The sun started to sink below the clouds when the two of them decided they had had enough. Working their way back to the edge, they sat in the snow and removed the skates. Gojyo stuck them in the bag and they made their way home.

“So, how was that?” Gojyo said, ruffling Kanda’s hair.

Kanda proceeded to elbow him in the ribs, but it wasn’t nearly as hard as usual. Gojyo smirked. It was a good day then.


End file.
